User talk:Happyface414/Archive 3
ArchiveThree. Please go to my current talk page to find old archives. Explaination Happyface, I left because my spot as boss of the newspaper group was stolen. If u need me to do a certain king of thing, tell me. --Ivanovsson 22:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Archive You're talk page is getting full, you should archive it. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I can't do anything. I can only edit my talk page. I can't move or do ANYTHING. Keep asking wikia!! tell everybody you know to email community@wikia.com and say "unblock Happyface414" Thnks DP. May the force be with you.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I did a more formal approach to this rather than spamming them senseless, the right approach = faster results. Here's what I sent to them; Since I have not heard from Catherine's talk page I thought it necessary to take this further; We, at the Club Penguin Fanon Wikia, require Happyface back. We will not leave any member of our wiki behind, providing that they abide by our Code of Conduct. Happyface is no exception to this. I would prefer working with you so that we can resolve this so that this will work on both parties. Happyface414 was a valued member of our wikia and if he realized what he did wrong, then I guarantee he would try to fix this. We need to reach an agreement, otherwise Club Penguin Fanon will slowly disband. That wiki has potential, and I don't want that to be disbanded. I look forward to your reply, -POGOPUNK32 For now we'll have to wait. I'll negotiate a compromise with wikia so that you get unblocked. POGOPUNK32 01:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I thought I was already rollback o_O cause I had a look at DP and Explorer's comments about my application. Oh well, like the words of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, I'll have to give myself a prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrromotion! POGOPUNK32 01:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I have an idea to help you...actually, two ideas, but one is probably impossable so I won't mention it. Do you know what you did to violate the TOU?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 15:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I do not know what I violated, this file is under my parent's birthday. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 19:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 19:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: TOU violation I really have no idea why the staff can't tell us which part of the Terms you violated. And I still don't know if you actually did violate the TOU. That's weird... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Block? I've heard that you received a block several times in the past few weeks. I have good news, and I have bad news. 1. The Good News is that since you are a sysop, you can still edit to your heart's content, unless you've been demoted (and you haven't, I checked). 2. The Bad News is that I can not explain what you did to become blocked, and for some reason, I can't unblock you either. It always tells me your "Block ID is not found", and that "You've been unblocked already". I presume you can keep editing. Also, I wouldn't leave you behind. You've saved me at least once, and besides, I believe you can still edit anyway. If guilt is keeping you from editing, don't let it. I don't know about you, but as a Christian, I see guilt as the Holy Spirit telling you that you've done something wrong, and It will keep nagging until it's be corrected. You shouldn't have guilt in the first place, as you've done nothing wrong. Guilt can be self-induced, so shrug it off. If you truly think something is wrong, remember: God forgives everything. Ask Him. The Bible says that He doesn't just forgive, He also forgets it ever happened. God is awesome like that. TurtleShroom Random Facts: According to the Bible, King Solomon (of Ancient Israel) was so rich, he devalued Silver and the Cedars of Lebanon, an extremely rare and valuable tree. It goes on to say, in 1 Kings, that silver "were like pebbles", and the Cedars of Lebanon "grew like fig trees on the west hill". It's in First Kings. Literally, probably not, but it did say Silver lost its value. Gold... not so much. Solomon also managed to acheicve trade with the Gold Coast, the Ivory Coast, and the Coite de 'Ivore, all of which were deep in Africa. The Bible says he brought back "gold, silver, ivory, apes, and baboons", among other things. For the record, apes and baboons were very difficult to nab in those days. Monarchs in Europe treasured that kind of stuff. Pretty neat, huh? ---- I learned all of this in Sunday School today. Now, I go around and tell everyone, "Did you know that Solomon was so rich, that he DEVALUED silver?". It's amazing. Happyface414 I know we haven't always been best friends exactly. However, know that I have faith that the wikia staff is going to do someting. f not, then I have a plan. First, i will contact wikia IRC. Next, i will rebel. Talk to you later. Also, I have faith in you. I will help, buddy. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) There's nothing stopping you from making a new account, but I don't recomend it at all...;-)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 13:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey. Hey Happyface! I have created an account for you! Go to TeddyBear and, well, sign in with the password I will send you later. My account password is different so you would not hack in. Anyway, I will tell your password later. This is not hacking. Only use it for a period of time, as getting past blocks are a serious COC violation. --Alex001 06:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Alex001|'With Faith of the Jury of America, Britan, China, Japan, France, Russia, Canada, South Korea, other countries and the world!']] Be prepared I am going to start trying to talk to Angela, the staffer who blocked you and Sk8rbluscat. I have read the COPPA Act and be prepared, because you may need parental consent before getting unblocked. I can't promise you will get unblocked, but I can promise that this will be resolved. The COPPA Act cannot interfere with me, because I'm 14 years old. Hopefully she will listen to me, because to be honest I'm getting jack of wikia not replying to my emails and messages. Tell Sk8rbluscat this as well please. POGOPUNK32 11:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Age No use lieing about your age mate. If you are telling the truth, and you are ashamed to play cp at your age, then you should never had lied about your age in the first place. And by the way, if you have high school exams at age 13, are you one of those hyper- dorks that skip half of school? Because I am fourteen and I am in grade eight , with kids my age. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Template:WalrusIAM Hey, Happy, check out Template:WalrusIAM. I don't know if you like it. If you want text-changing or background change, that is easily possible. The only thing that I think needs changing is the background, but it depends if you like the currently background. I could try adding Iron Walrus ON the file, . -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) War Against Humans I don't know if you saw my blog comment. So, I will repeat it: May I take over War Against Humans please? I have made some good articles and am a story writer. Thanks! --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 22:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE:WAH Some of my work is Dan and Doomsday and I have to write a story for Accelerated Reading every month. I could upload one of my stories for you if you want. --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 22:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) on it RE:Rollbackship k, thanks! Citcxirtcem 03:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Blocking System No it's completly unfair. The User Unblocking Centre is more fair. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Could you unblock Coool? He didn't do anything wrong in his articles, and he needs to edit hereCitcxirtcem 02:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC)